The Protectobot
by Butch 2.0
Summary: Prowl feels out of place with the addition of new Autobots. His brooding leads in directions he did not intend.


**The Protectobot**

_The following occurs in a divergent storyline beginning at the arrival of the Combaticons in the cartoon continuity_

AUTOBOT BASE

The year is 1985, and the Autobots have just returned from witnessing the failure of Starscream to takeover the Decepticons by creating the Combaticons and their combined form, the mighty if stupid Bruticus.

An Autobot sits at Teletraan I, watching the footage of the previous struggle over and over again. He frowned before rewinding and watching yet another time. He shook his head. As a strategist, the Autobot Prowl did not like this, not at all. Bruticus might have succumbed to Menasor, but the math for future was not bright.

Prowl leaned back in his chair. The Autobots had a single combiner, Superion, made from the Aerialbots. With the occasional appearance of Omega Supreme, that gave the Autobots two super robots. That had been fine before, when the Decepticons had only Devastator and Menasor. Prowl looked at the image of Bruticus again. This could potentially flip the balance. Megatron would not ignore the potential of Bruticus forever. Perhaps he was regretting his choice of exiling the Combaticons already.

Hound strolled in, finding Prowl lost in thought. He noted the choice of entertainment that the patrol car had chosen. "Bruticus, huh. Yeah, that is one nasty Decepticon. Figure he's long gone though."

"Huh? Oh, Hound, it's you. I have an icky feeling that Bruticus will be back, and when he does, we will be outnumbered," said Prowl.

"Maybe. There's not much we can do about it except face him when he comes. Maybe coax old Grimlock and his crew to fight him. No better way to meet big and stupid other than big and stupid," said Hound.

"Dinobots? That's asking a bit much. They have not been around much lately," said Prowl. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You are a member of the team, Prowl. You do a lot just being with us," said Hound.

"Don't patronize me, Hound. You feel it too. They don't call on us so much anymore. They have Warpath, Powerglide, the Aerialbots, Tracks, and… I think you see what I'm getting at," said Prowl.

"Hey, don't bash the help. That signal that Omega Supreme found and brought those guys to us was a godsend. Particularly since the Decepticons found reinforcements at about the same time from Astrotrain's arrival," said Hound.

"We need more help, but it has to be the right help," said Prowl. "Like Bruticus. Starscream's conception was brilliant. The Combaticons were all military minded characters, except for maybe Blast-Off. This guy in particular was trouble." Prowl pointed to Vortex. "We have no answer for him with his hover capabilities."

"Maybe you need to relax, Prowl. Let's see what's on human TV, I think my favorite show is on. It might give you ideas. It's called the B+ Team, it's about humans on the run from the law, but they aren't really guilty and they help people," said Hound.

"Where do they get these ideas?" asked Prowl. Hound was too immersed in the episode as Colonel Vercingetorix Jones and his team were up to their old tricks. Prowl watched disinterested until he saw the helicopter and the helicopter pilot. The pilot flew the chopper like a madman, and Prowl realized that the combination of pilot and machine was just what he was looking for. How could he replicate it? There was one Autobot who might know, the builder of the Dinobots, Wheeljack.

Finding Wheeljack was a bit tougher. The mechanic could usually be found around Teletraan where the computer could aid him in an invention or inquiry, but sometimes he was in his lab, trying to produce these super devices. Prowl left Hound to his TV program and ventured into the lab.

Prowl had to duck as sparks nearly hit his head. Wheeljack looked up from his welder. "Prowl, buddy, what can I do for you?"

"I have concerns about Bruticus. I think that we need a few good Autobots that aren't in the current inventory," said Prowl. "Since you built the Dinobots, I thought you might help."

"Bruticus. Hmm. That seems a little unlikely, but you were always the cautious type," said Wheeljack raising his arms to rest his chin in his hands.

"I know it seems like a lot, but I doubt I could convince Optimus to go on a space bridge raid just to visit Vector Sigma and create an Autobot or two. I figured that you might have another way," said Prowl.

"I suppose it might be possible," said Wheeljack. "When the Ark crashed most of our forces simply went off line into stasis, but a few were so damaged that we had to extract the sparks from their bodies and store them in a special unit. I used five of these sparks to become the Dinobots. Unfortunately the effects of battle damage to the Sparks was irreversible, and so the Dinobots have their cute personality issues. Programming upgrades have been somewhat successful, but I have not been able to fix the damage. There are several of these damaged sparks still on life support, but I think you have seen why I have been reluctant to use them to augment our forces."

Prowl stepped back a minute. "We have sparks? When did that happen?"

"Transformer anatomy is an evolving science. Or maybe the experts just make it up as they go along," said Wheeljack.

"So we have sparks we can use," said Prowl.

"Sure. But I warned you, remember the Dinobots. I love those guys, but Optimus has his doubts. Creating two or three more would likely not be something he would support," said Wheeljack.

"But you're more experienced now. Swoop was your last Dinobot, and he is easily the best of the bunch, personality-wise. He is also the smallest, and we would be making something close to his size," said Prowl.

"So you had something in mind, then?" suggested Wheeljack.

"Yes, follow me," said Prowl. He took Wheeljack out to where Hound was still watching the B+ Team. There was a medical helicopter being flown by the team to elude trouble in Canada and its pilot Captain Medlock was putting on an aerial display. "You think you can do it?" asked Prowl.

"Maybe, but I am going to need some materials. A copter would be nice, for starters," said Wheeljack.

"I think I can get you a copter," said Prowl. He transformed and exited the base.

Hound turned to Wheeljack, "You gonna tell Optimus?"

Wheeljack shook his head, "Not yet. I think it would do Prowl some good to have a friend or maybe two. He tends to withdraw from us, as if he was ashamed somehow."

Hound replied, "I don't know why he would be. He's a brave bot."

"Still no Autobot is an island, I think this will be good for him," answered Wheeljack.

CENTRAL CITY

"You want a medical chopper?" asked the mayor of Central City, confused.

"Yes, is there one available?" asked Prowl. He was no good at the social graces.

"The City Hospital has one, but it is obviously used for medical purposes. We can't give you a trauma helicopter," said the mayor.

"Are you sure?" asked Prowl.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why would you want to have one anyway? You Autobots have powers that copter will never dream of," said the Mayor. He did not want to anger this Autobot, but the hospital had needs.

"The war with the Decepticons is not easy, and every bit counts. I want to make that copter one of us," said Prowl.

"Hmm, I don't see how one chopper can make that much of a difference. But I'll make a deal with you. If I let you turn the chopper into an Autobot, will you allow it to be based here in Central City and continue to serve the hospital when the Decepticons are not attacking?" asked the mayor.

"It's not ideal, but…" started Prowl.

"And maybe volunteer for the Central City police sometime if the chopper has to stay away for a bit," said the Mayor. He imagined Central City with its own corps of Autobots. He could smell reelection.

"If you'll do it, we have a deal," said Prowl. He took the Mayor's tiny hand in his own. The Mayor smiled. Prowl arranged for Hoist to come and take a trailer with the copter on it back to the base.

AUTOBOT BASE

Cliffjumper and Jazz waited patiently for Ratchet to finish working on them. Their capture by Vortex had embarrassed the two commandoes, and they had barely said a word. Ratchet found he was talking to himself as he tended to Cliffjumper's right arm where he had been held prisoner.

"Those Combaticons must be pretty tough to snag you two," said Ratchet. Cliffjumper said nothing.

"Your energy absorbers should be fine now. At least they didn't want any other part of you," said Ratchet.

"What are you trying to say, Ratchet?" demanded Cliffjumper.

"Whoah, easy little fella. It must have been nice to get out there though, to at least smell the scent of battle. I keep getting stuck in here. Not that I'm lonely, what with you guys getting messed up every now and then," said Ratchet.

"Just do the job," said Cliffjumper. Ratchet turned back to the repairs. How much better it would be if he could prevent such things from happening before they found their way into sick bay. It did little good to think that way.

Hoist and Prowl carried the copter by the medical bay, catching the attention of its three occupants. The pair ignored them and carried it down to Wheeljack's lab and found things ready to go. Wheeljack then propped the copter on his table and started tinkering. Hoist stayed around to assist, but Prowl decided to wait outside.

A few hours passed and Wheeljack and Hoist were ready.

"It's done. Let's meet our new Autobot," said Wheeljack to Hoist. "Transform!"

The copter flexed and then a robot emerged from the shell with gun pointed right at Hoist's face. "You looking at me?" asked the new robot.

"I daresay, I don't know what you're…" stuttered Hoist, but quickly putting his hands up to pacify the new robot.

Wheeljack found a blade in his face too. He pushed it aside. "You're one of us, whatever your name is," he said.

"The name is Blades. And you two better not try anything funny, or I'll kick both your tailpipes," said the rogue chopper.

"Calm down man," said a voice from the corner. A motorcycle transformed for the first time. "Let the positive programming of these two bots cool your jets. There's too much violence in the world as it is," continued the voice.

"You say that to my face!" said Blades.

"Don't sweat it man. Just flow with it," said the robot as a blue head and yellow chest emerged.

"Who are you, friend?" asked Blades menacingly.

"I'm Groove, and I am what I do," said Groove. "Save your fire for the real problems of the world."

"That's right, Blades. When we turn you loose, there will be plenty of Decepticons and bad actors to shove your blades into," said Wheeljack. "I think we better get Prowl in here."

Prowl entered to meet his new helicopter based idea. Hoist left to make room for him or just to get away from Blades. Prowl was surprised to see Groove.

"Blades and Groove meet Prowl. Prowl meet our newest Autobots," said Wheeljack.

Prowl shook Groove's hand, but found Blades a bit standoffish. He examined Blades' gun and sword from across the way, and then looked the soldier in the eye. "You have the skills to wield those things?" asked Prowl questioningly.

"I am a one man army," said Blades.

"Then we will get along just fine," said the strategist approvingly. "And you?"

"I keep things on the level," said Groove.

"You'll need that too," said Wheeljack.

"We're one step closer to beating the Combaticons," said Prowl. He wondered if he should broach the subject of their servitude to Central City, but he decided there would be time when the two Autobots had gotten used to their new surroundings. "Let's go see what you two can really do," said Prowl, leading the pair outside the Ark to a training spot.

Hound noticed them leave and found Hoist on his way to see Wheeljack. "So it worked?" he asked.

"I feel concerned, quite frankly. I think it's the Dinobots all over again," said Hoist.

Hound continued his way to Wheeljack's lab. He found the engineer sitting down as if he was uncertain about something. "How'd it go?" asked Hound.

"About as well as could be hoped. He wanted a cross between the B+ Team and Vortex and I think we delivered on that. As for Prowl's grand notions of facing Bruticus, I don't think we're there yet. Something's missing. I won't have time to deal with it today. Silverbolt is supposed to report in later. Optimus wants to fine tune Superion, and so it goes," said Wheeljack.

"Groove wasn't Prowl's idea, was it?" asked Hound.

"No," said Wheeljack.

"This was about what we were talking about earlier, wasn't it?" asked Hound.

"Yes, Prowl will need his soothing influence. I think Blades might need it more," said Wheeljack.

Wheeljack inspected Silverbolt and Air Raid later. Wheeljack was amazed at the subtle differences injected by Vector Sigma into their anatomy. However, the calm of the lab was soon broken by noises from outside.

Prowl had returned from training Blades and Groove. While he had then taken his leave of his new charges, they had gone to get energon from the dispensary. The dispensary was crowded as many Autobots were doing the same as Blades and Groove. In particular there were Gears, Huffer, Brawn, and Sunstreaker. These guys felt rather ignored these days and were not happy about.

This made Groove and Blades an unwelcome sight. More new guys to take the jobs of the old guys. Brawn made a comment about young punks. Groove tried to smooth things over.

"Hey man, take it easy. Don't run so hot," said Groove smoothly.

"I'll run any way I want. I was kicking Decepticons before you were even a training wheel," said Brawn.

"And since they're still here, it must be going well," said Blades.

"Mind your tongue, bot. I've got experience," said Brawn.

"I think you're confusing losing with experience," said Blades.

"Oh, that's it!" Brawn jumped on Blades, who deftly avoided him at first. Brawn charged again and caught Blades, throwing him into Gears. Gears started beating Blades too, and Huffer held down Groove.

Ratchet rushed in. "Break it up! I have enough work to do!" He pulled Brawn off Blades.

"Little punk doesn't respect his elders, Ratchet," said Brawn.

"Maybe his elders should set him a better example," said Ratchet.

"Yes, maybe they should," said a deep voice. The noise ceased as a red robot with a blue helmet came into the dispensary. It was of course, Optimus Prime. He looked over Blades and Groove. The two bots were banged up, but they were not that much worse for wear.

"I don't believe we've met," said Optimus to the newcomers.

Blades and Groove did not know what to say. "They are with me, Optimus," came a voice from behind the Autobot leader.

"Prowl, did you create these two new Autobots here?" asked Prime.

"Yes, well, Wheeljack helped me," said Prowl.

"I suppose I should have guessed that. Ratchet, take these two for repairs. Prowl, I would like to have a word with you alone," said Optimus. The two went outside.

"I suppose it wouldn't do me any good to remind you of the troubles we had with the Dinobots," said Optimus to his strategist.

Prowl simply waited for the next line.

"Those damaged sparks, while precious, are unpredictable. When the war was over, then we could finally return them from stasis without as much risk," said Optimus. "We sent the Dinobots away twice, and even now we keep our distance from them."

Prowl waited for his scolding.

"So the question becomes what to do with your new friends. I do not think it is a good idea for them to stay here. Brawn has been frustrated for some time as many of us have been with the lack of action. My trust in our new specialists has not been as well received as I would like. Even by my own strategic advisor.

Prowl, if I seem to favor Warpath, Cosmos, Seaspray, and Powerglide it is because their missions have required water operations, space operations, air operations, or close in fighting. It is not an indictment of you, Ratchet, Ironhide, or Brawn. The Autobot cause would have been lost long ago without you good bots.

Still, I cannot abide more dissension in the ranks. These newcomers were your idea and you will be responsible for them. That will be a difficult task here," said Optimus Prime.

"Perhaps not, Optimus. In order to make the one called Blades, I had to make a deal with the humans. In return for the helicopter that is his base, I promised he would continue to serve their hospital in times of inactivity and I that I might help their police from time to time," said Prowl.

"Which humans did you approach?" asked Optimus.

"The mayor of Central City," said Prowl.

"Then go to Central City, and take the new ones with you and aid the humans for the time being. If you are needed, Teletraan I will call on you. I think this will be good for you, and hopefully good for the others as well," said Optimus.

"Thanks for sticking up for us back there," said Blades to Ratchet in the sick bay.

"Hey just trying to prevent injuries before they happen," said Ratchet.

"Yes, but you put out a lot of positive waves, man," said Groove.

"That's the pain killers talking," said Ratchet.

"Just know this. We have your back," said Blades.

"Are you finished, Ratchet?" asked Prowl, returning.

"I think so," answered Ratchet.

"Good. Groove and Blades, we have a mission. We are going to aid the humans of Central City," said Prowl. Blades and Groove looked at each other. Groove shrugged at Blades. The three man Autobot team was off to Central City. Ratchet watched them go, wishing he had gone with them.

CENTRAL CITY

"Autobot friends," the mayor's voice came through. "There has been a disturbance at a farm outside the city. Can you check it out?"

"You got it, Mayor," said Prowl. "Blades, Groove, we got trouble outside of town. Let's move."

The three robots left their newly renovated base in the heart of Central City. As they headed down the road, signs of chewing were present on both sides. There seemed to be no method to the chewing. With the farm in sight, Prowl could see the drones of an Insecticon swarm. He pulled Blades and Groove back and transformed.

"Okay, here's the plan. Groove and I are going to draw their attention. Then, when they are fully occupied, Blades, you will come down from above and take them out," said Prowl.

"Okay, I finally get to slag something," said Blades, transforming back to a copter and flying away.

"You sure we can stay cool and intact for that long?" asked Groove.

"We can handle a few drones," said Prowl. The pair of robots charged into the fields, shooting at the drones. The drones rose into the air and began to shoot back. Prowl motioned to a barn, and Groove moved toward the cover. They now began the real test of the plan.

Groove was not a dedicated fighter like Blades, and he did not like shooting his way to an answer. He also was a strong friend, and did not want to see Prowl or anyone else hurt.

As the drones kept coming, Prowl wondered if this had been a good idea. The drones seemed drawn to his side. Groove did not seem to shoot much. Prowl looked down to readjust his gun when he heard a clang of metal next to him. It was a dead drone. He looked at Groove and smiled, "Nice shot."

"We have to protect each other, man. I'm just your regular Protectobot," said Groove.

"Protectobot. I like that, of course I'd like it more if…" Prowl's voice was cut off by the ringing of chopper blades. He looked where the swarm had gathered and found it dispersed. A white robot was slicing and shooting his way through the drones. Blades had done his part. Without any of the main Insecticons around for direction, the swarm retreated. The Protectobots had triumphed.

AUTOBOT BASE

Optimus Prime walked to the Teletraan I station. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Prime, I did. Prowl's concerns about Bruticus led me to closely analyze the Combiners and I think we might be able to generate another combiner of our own without resorting to creating new sparks from Vector Sigma," said Wheeljack.

"How would that work?" asked Optimus.

Wheeljack pulled up the specs for Motormaster, Silverbolt, and Onslaught. He pointed at an unusual part in each of their anatomies. "That's' the trick right there. It's a transformation cog, but as you can see it is not just any transformation cog. Technically, we all have these things, but not this large. This is because the Combiner function also comes from this cog," said Wheeljack.

"Interesting. Motormaster and Silverbolt would have received their cogs from Vector Sigma, but why does Onslaught have one too?" asked Optimus Prime.

"That also caught me off guard. All I can figure is that Starscream got a look at Motormaster's cog at some point and duplicated it or one like it," said Wheeljack. "But there's more to it than that. Check this out." Wheeljack put the designs of Air Raid, Vortex, and Breakdown on the screen.

"Okay, what am I looking at?" asked Optimus Prime.

"These three guys are members of their combiner teams but not the leaders. You notice they have a smaller transformation cog. In fact it is just like ours. However, there is a secondary cog here near the head. This cog communicates with the leader's cog and leads to the combination sequence," said Wheeljack.

"Why are you ignoring the Constructicons in this analysis?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Those guys are a different kettle of fish altogether. Their combiner mechanism is similar, but Megatron's science was not as efficient as Vector's Sigma. Scrapper, the leader, is the right leg of Devastator. It is not as easy as the leaders who form the chests of their combiners. The Constructicons therefore have cogs that align with each others, rather than the leader's. It explains why Devastator can be broken with a hit to the right spot," said Wheeljack.

"There's something you're not telling me," said Optimus.

"Well the cogs in each Aerialbot are not just identical with each other, they are also identical to the other Vector Sigma cogs in the Stunticons and the copies in the Combaticons. The Aerialbots have a preferred order for forming Superion, but based on their cogs any of the components could be arms or legs of Superion. Furthermore they could also bond to…" said Wheeljack.

"Menasor or Bruticus. If this is true, why have the Decepticons not tried to remove Superion from the field by doing this before?" asked Optimus. The Combiner advantage was in their favor with Menasor and Devastator.

"My guess is that they did not know. Vector Sigma works in mysterious ways," said Wheeljack.

"Then this information must not leave this room. We will never speak of it again," said Optimus.

"Yes, Optimus, but there is still the business of creating our own Combiner. With Bruticus out there and the possibility that the Decepticons could discover the secrets of the newer Combiners, we need another one," said Wheeljack.

"I agree. But how?" said Optimus.

"I can temporarily remove Silverbolt's cog and create a copy of it using the matter duplicator. I can also make five copies of Air Raid's secondary cog. Then it's just a matter of choosing a team and installing the cogs, well except one thing," said Wheeljack.

"That is?" asked Optimus.

"The Autobot who takes on the leader cog is going to need to be big. One, he has to be able to hold the cog. Two, he has to be sturdy enough to supply the torso to our new combiner. It limits our options there," said Wheeljack.

"So besides myself, who is big enough?" asked Optimus.

"There's also the issue of theme. The Autobots who become this new combiner need to be similarly themed as all the other Combiners are. Otherwise they won't be able to work together," said Wheeljack.

"You're not making a Combiner out of the Dinobots, Wheeljack," said Optimus. "Every Combiner has been stronger than the sum of its parts but also stupider. A Dinobot combiner would be the stupidest creature on the planet."

"Well, Grimlock is big enough for the cog…" started Wheeljack.

"No," said Optimus. "But what about Prowl's new group. There's three there. They are all similarly themed. The Decepticons could not as easily pick them off if they could form a Combiner."

"Prowl would not be big enough for the cog," said Wheeljack.

"No, but take away Grimlock and myself and that leaves only Grapple and Inferno," said Optimus.

"Inferno is a rescue vehicle," said Wheeljack.

"To break him up from Red Alert would be hard," said Optimus. "Besides, I'd think Prowl would be more likely to command than Inferno."

"Prowl likes to advise, not lead. If he kept Inferno pointed in the right direction it could work nicely," said Wheeljack.

"I want to ask Inferno to do this. If he says no, we will have to go another way," said Optimus.

"Do not forget our fifth member," said Wheeljack.

"If we get Inferno, do you really think Ratchet will turn us down?" said Optimus as if he had already figured that out.

Red Alert looked behind himself nervously. Somewhere something was happening, something that he could not stop. They were coming for him. He could hear their footsteps. He looked up and there was Optimus Prime. The hulking Autobot leader did not look at him, but past him to the other figure in the room, Inferno.

The fire truck was poised, waiting for the first call to put out a fire or put out a Decepticon. He noted the appearance of his leader, noting the seriousness of his face.

"Inferno, I need to speak with you alone," said Optimus.

Red Alert flinched, but then he withdrew from the room. He was sure it was nothing.

"What can I do for you, Optimus?" asked Inferno. "Assault mission? Rescue mission?"

"Perhaps it might come to both," said Optimus. "We are working on a strategy that depends on your next answer. How would you feel about becoming a part of a new Combiner team of Autobots?"

"You mean one of those big brutish things? Would I get to devastate Devastator?" asked Inferno.

"It may come to that. But understand Inferno, I am not asking you to simply join a team. I want you to lead that team," said Optimus.

"Now, Optimus, I always kind of leaned on Red for the brains department. I was more of the muscle," said Inferno, suddenly realizing what Optimus was asking.

"Yes, I know. Sometimes we have to become more than we are. If you are concerned about planning or having direction, know that you will have Prowl on your team to help and Ratchet too if you need to lean on someone," said Optimus.

"Does that mean Red is not part of this?" asked Inferno.

"Not necessarily, but the Combiner team is looking like yourself, Prowl, Ratchet, and Prowl's new sidekicks," said Optimus.

"I don't know if I like leaving Red," said Inferno.

"There's something else too. If you accept, you will undergo a procedure that has never been tried before. Wheeljack will implant a new transformation cog into your body to enable you to form the base of the Combiner, the other team members will also have to receive similar smaller cogs. Even after the procedure, we won't know if it worked until we try it for the first time," said Optimus.

"Give me Red and I'll do it," said Inferno.

"Red Alert cannot be part of the Combiner. I said that earlier," said Optimus.

"No, not that. Station him with me. I figure you were going to send me to Central City to join Prowl, right?" asked Inferno.

"I think that can be arranged," said Optimus thoughtfully. "I want this done secretly so the Decepticons do not catch on to what we are doing. Once I speak to Ratchet, I will send for Prowl and his team. That will be less distracting than a bunch of us driving to Central City."

"May I ask a favor, Optimus?" asked Inferno.

"That is?" asked Optimus.

"Let me tell Ratchet. I want to see that bot's face," said Inferno, smiling.

"It's your team. You make that call," said Optimus.

"Hey Ratchet, what you up to?" asked Inferno.

"Just the same old same old, Inferno. Patch a bot here, patch a bot there," said Ratchet.

"What if I told you that I had a way to bust up some Decepticons," said Inferno.

"I would tell you that you are wasting your time talking to me about it. The only call of duty I seem to respond to these days is 'Medic,'" said Ratchet.

"No, that's just it. Optimus wants me to form a team that will become the next Combiner robot, and I want you, Ratchet," said Inferno.

"And Optimus is okay with this?" asked Ratchet.

"It was his idea," said Inferno. "Our team is us, Prowl, and Prowl's new buddies. Red will hanging around too, but not as part of the new robot. When everyone reports in, we'll get to be the next superhero."

"Well, I'm shocked, but I'm in," said Ratchet.

Wheeljack worked very carefully with Silverbolt, extracting the transformation cog and placing it in the matter duplicator. Fortunately the tempermental device cooperated, producing a whole new cog. Wheeljack returned the cog into Silverbolt's mainframe and turned to repeat the process with Air Raid. The process of copying Air Raid's cog also went well, and Wheeljack soon had the four smaller cogs he needed.

Silverbolt and Air Raid were curious about the next procedure, but the lab was crowded enough with Ratchet, Prowl, Blades, Groove, and Inferno awaiting surgery. The Aerialbots had to leave. Ratchet demanded to be last, so that he could aid Wheeljack in implanting the other cogs. As they implanted Groove's cog, Ratchet turned to the engineer.

"You realize it will take time for these Aerialbot cogs to successfully interface with our systems, right? There is even some risk of rejection, and no telling what it might do to our personalities," said Ratchet.

"If any of Air Raid's confidence gets into you, I don't think you'll be worse off," said Wheeljack.

"What about him?"asked Ratchet, motioning toward Blades.

"He'll be one step closer to what Prowl intended," said Wheeljack. The two finished implanting the cogs into Groove and Blades. The two newer Autobots handled it well and there seemed to be no side effects.

Prowl was next. He had convinced Inferno to adopt the name Protectobots for the team. Prowl had been a little uncertain with the idea at first, because he had started to enjoy his three man unit. However, he knew that a new combiner was the next logical step to defeat Bruticus, or any other Decepticon threat. Prowl felt a little different afterwards, but still felt like Prowl.

Inferno was next. Wheeljack knew this was the true test of the theory. He had t carefully install the big conversion cog in the mainframe. At one point, he thought he had missed a connection, but Ratchet assured him that he had gotten it. As Inferno rose from table, there was one difference noted right away. His face shield was up. No one even knew Inferno had a face shield. But there it was, making his mouth look very much like Optimus. Inferno looked at Groove.

"I think it is time for a new color," said Inferno. "Red goes with my name, sure. But this team is not about the destructive power of fire. Instead it is about the protective power of water. Groove, find some blue paint. Until we get a more permanent solution, that have to will do."

"I dig the positive waves, man," said Groove. He went to find paint

"Red Alert will throw a fit," said Ratchet.

"You're up," said Wheeljack. Maybe Ratchet was right about the personality thing. Though a little Silverbolt could be a good thing for Inferno.

A little later, Ratchet was done, Inferno was light blue, and Wheeljack was ready to test the combined form. Groove and Blades had debated the combined form's name. Groove favored Happior while Blades wanted to name the Combiner Conkiller. The group moved outside where Optimus Prime, Red Alert, Silverbolt, and Air Raid were waiting to witness whatever was about to happen.

"Well, Protectobots, show us what you can do," said Optimus.

"Protectobots, combine!" said Inferno. Despite his enthusiasm, Inferno could not change into anything other than his fire truck form. Blades successfully became an arm with a hand (left arm) and certainly appeared to be attracted to Inferno's cog. Without Inferno changing, it just looked weird. Groove became the right leg and also moved toward Inferno, but to no avail. Prowl and Ratchet could not change into anything more than their vehicle modes.

"Well that was underwhelming," said Air Raid, surpressing a giggle.

"What's going wrong, Wheeljack?" asked Optimus.

"It looks like it is taking longer for the older Autobots to interface with the cogs," said Wheeljack. "But if you look at Blades and Groove, the process seems to have worked."

"How long before we can try again?" asked Optimus.

"I don't know. Maybe a cycle, maybe megacycles. This is uncharted territory," said Wheeljack.

"Well, no use waiting for an Earth pot to boil. Inferno, take the Protectobots and Red Alert back to Central City. We'll try again at the next opportunity," said Optimus. Everyone left sort of downtrodden. Even Inferno's cheery new paint job could not relieve the mood.

CENTRAL CITY

Lazerbeak scanned the Autobot activity. There were six Autobots present. Lazerbeak knew three of them from experience. The fourth Autobot looked like Inferno, but appeared to be the wrong color. The other two were new additions that had help blunt the Insecticon attack on the outskirts. Lazerbeak left his building perch and went to get closer. He could see a garage style door and beyond it there were what appeared to be Cybertronian computers. Unfortunately for the mini-cassette spy, there would be no getting closer. He could tell the Autobot nearest to the door was taking a keen interest in anything that might try to come in. He was not called Red Alert for nothing. Lazerbeak departed. He had seen enough. Others would decide what was really going on.

DECEPTICON BASE

Back at the undersea headquarters, Soundwave played Lazerbeak's findings on the main viewer. Megatron tapped his fingers nervously as he watched the comings and goings of Central City.

"That's too many Autobots for a coincidence," said Megatron. "There is something going on in Central City. I wonder what it could be?"

"Perhaps the Autobots are on holiday, Megatron?" said Skywarp.

"Don't tempt me, Skywarp," said Megatron. A flash of white light flitted across the screen. "Do you normally take your best medic on a holiday, Skywarp?"

"Since you don't give us holidays, it would be hard to know," answered Thundercracker.

"I can't remember ever going on holiday with a doc," said Skywarp. "Even in the old days."

"Attention: Skywarp. Sarcasm: undetected," said Soundwave.

"Enough. It is a pity that we are planning our full scale energon extraction with the Insecticons. Six less Autobots around would simplify things greatly. It would have to be a quick assault before they knew we were coming. Ah, the Stunticons! Soundwave send word to the Stunticons to clean out that nest of Autobots," said Megatron.

"Yes, Megatron," answered Soundwave.

"Uhh, Megatron, aren't you sending five Decepticons to deal with six Autobots?" asked Thundercracker.

"Use your brain, Thundercracker! Menasor is a match for any six Autobots alive," said Megatron.

"Does that include Omega Supreme?" asked Thundercracker.

"I suggest you stop thinking too hard, Thundercracker, or you might lose your ability to think at all," said Megatron.

STUNTICON BASE

Motormaster turned the others. "Megatron wants us to wipe out a portion of Autobots in Central City and learn whatever secret they have in their base there. Stunticons move out."

CENTRAL CITY

Blades sat on the heliocopter pad of the hospital, waiting for his next call. On the horizon he could see a series of vehicles running at dangerous speeds.

"Blades calling base. Come in, base," said Blades.

"Groove here. How are things smoothin for ya," answered Groove.

"Got five speed demons outside of town, looks like they might be racing or something," said Blades.

"Radio Prowl to meet me there. I'll go calm down the speeders," said Groove.

"Will do," answered Blades.

"Prowl, this is Blades, come in Prowl," said Blades.

Prowl stopped leisurely on his patrol in vehicle mode. "Prowl here."

"Groove went to check out five speeding cars north of town, he wanted you to back him up," said Blades.

"Five speeding cars? Do you have a description?" asked Prowl, suddenly concerned.

"A yellow drag racer, a red car, a black car, a white car, and this big truck is with them too," said Blades.

"Stunticons! And you say Groove is already out there? Blades, go help him! I'll radio the others. Just get going!" said Prowl hurriedly.

"You got it, Prowl," said Blades. The heliocopter lifted off. He was not going to beat Groove there, but he wasn't going to let him hang out alone.

"Hey, Motormaster, here come the cops," said Wildrider as a motorcycle came up with siren blazing.

"And without a rider, no less," said Motormaster. "I think we have our first Autobot."

Groove transformed and walked up to what he thought was a car window. Then he noticed that Breakdown had no driver and he backed slowly away.

Breakdown transformed and motioned to Groove, "There's no need to go away. Only one type of car has no driver."

"You mean you are an Autobot?" asked Groove.

"Sure we are," said Breakdown.

"We?" asked Groove. The other Stunticons changed form in front of him.

"Yep, we're just like you," said Motormaster.

"You guys drive awfully fast for Autobots. You guys know the humans don't like that. I think you should chill it down a notch," said Groove. "Keep the peace."

"Oh, I think you will find it quite peaceful," said Wildrider as inched closer to Groove with his gun behind his back.

Drag Strip put his arm around Groove, "Before we go, maybe you can fill us in about Central City? It seems like such a nice…"

A shot was fired and then a dull thud. Groove watched Drag Strip fall to the ground next to him while Wildrider was trying to pickup his gun that had just been dislodged from his hands. Next to Groove was Blades.

"What the deal, man?" asked Groove.

"Those are Decepticons! We need to get away from here," said Blades. He pulled Groove and unfurled his blades so that they became a temporary shield. The other Stunticons began to fire on them. Blades found a rock to get behind. He and Groove sat there a minute before Groove pulled out his gun.

"Decepticons," said Groove.

"Yes," said Blades.

"Thanks, man," said Groove. He peered around his rock. The Stunticons were spreading out in order to flank the rock. Groove wondered why Motormaster just didn't ram through it. Then sirens were heard and the firing around the rock doubled. Ratchet and Red Alert had arrived and had forced the Stunticon Dead End to give up flanking Groove. Then came Prowl and the blue Inferno. The firefight was now turning in their favor.

"They have us outnumbered," said Breakdown.

"You didn't think that we'd actually have to fight six Autobots, did you?" said Drag Strip.

"There is always a way to fix it," said Motormaster. "Stunticons combine!"

The Stunticons began to form Menasor. Dead End and Breakdown became feet and legs while Wildrider and Drag Strip became the arms. He drew his sword and prepared to charge the Autobots.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do," said Prowl.

"Good, Blades and I will cover the retreat," said Red Alert.

"That's not what he meant," said Ratchet. "And he is right."

"Protectobots! Combine!" said Inferno. Menasor paused as he heard Inferno's command. Blades and Groove easily changed into the left arm and left leg. They drew close to Inferno, and this time the blue truck accepted them as limbs. Ratchet and Prowl also adjusted their forms and became the right limbs of the new robot. A chest plate and new head finished out the blue and white robot, who now faced Menasor. The new robot also held a sizable gun in his right hand.

"They did it!" said Red Alert to no one in particular.

Menasor decided to intimidate the newcomer. He started twirling his sword in a dozen threatening ways.

The new giant Autobot raised his gun and shot off his sword arm. This severed Drag Strip from the robot. Menasor, now with a single arm, started to back off. He raised his other arm to shield off the approaching Autobot.

Red Alert noticed the city drawing closer. "We're too close to the city!"

The giant Autobot appeared to ignore him and began using Blades' blades as a giant saw as he approached Menasor. Disarmed and dumbfounded, the Stunticons had had enough. They broke apart, spilling on the ground. Four transformed and ran away.

Motormaster looked up at the giant. "Who is this guy?" he muttered before transforming and retreating.

"The name is DEFENSOR! No matter what you Decepticons do, I, Defensor, will protect the humans and the Autobots," said the newly titled Defensor. After the Stunticons had vanished, Defensor turned to Red Alert. "Thank you for reminding me about the humans."

"Don't mention it. Just don't ever turn on me," said Red Alert.

Defensor divided into his components. Inferno, Prowl, Ratchet, and Blades had big smiles. "Guess we need to tell Optimus that he need not worry about Defensor, I mean us," said Inferno.

"Now, if only we knew where Bruticus was," said Prowl. He was more relieved than any of them. His vision of a way to fight Bruticus had flowered. Though they had been Defensor for maybe ten minutes and had used only one power (the gun), Prowl was optimistic.

"How'd we look?" asked Ratchet.

"You are a very strong right arm," answered Red Alert. The group returned to their base in Central City.

DECEPTICON BASE

"Lazerbeak reports Stunticon retreat," said Soundwave.

"Well we needed a target for the Insecticon swarm anyway, it might as well be Central City. The Insecticons will convert the city to energon and wipe out those six Autobots as well," said Megatron. "Give Bombshell, Kickback, and Schrapnel the go ahead."

"Do you mean Hardshell, Kickback, and Sharpshot?" asked Soundwave.

"I am Megatron, I do not have time for trademark issues, Soundwave. Do as you are told.

-The following events are altered from the Episode: Revenge of Bruticus-

CENTRAL CITY

"Prowl, this is Optimus. I want to consult with you about your business with the Insecticons earlier. Meet me, Sideswipe, and Tracks outside of town," said Optimus Prime on the big screen. Prowl went to join Optimus only for a swarm of Insecticons to appear and attack the city.

The other Protectobots were marshaled to evacuate the civilians. Blades found it difficult and a little tiresome. Red Alert removed some survivors when he noted a fallen man. Red Alert called out first aid, and fortunately Ratchet was there. Inferno, Ratchet, Groove, Blades, and Red Alert took the people out of town while Optimus, Prowl, and the others removed the Insecticons.

Perceptor's arrival was the first hint that something else was wrong as he explained that the Earth was moving closer to the sun courtesy of the space bridge. The Earth began to heat up which caused lots of fire for some reason. Inferno raced to save a farmer and his crops, but the heat destroyed his blue paint job, returning him to a red color. He and Red Alert tried their best to fight the flames. Blades helped evacuate survivors nearby.

Prowl was still with Optimus when the space bridge control was found and repaired with the assistance of Megatron. The other Protectobots were finding it more and more difficult to manage the fires. Blades was running out of water to dump, and there seemed like no place to keep the humans conditioned. Red Alert and Groove found a large refrigerator that seemed to work well for that.

Prowl was part of the team that went to Cybertron and had to face down Bruticus. It looked as if they had succeeded too, as Megatron blew up Bruticus. However, it is never that simple. Megatron had simply reprogrammed the brutish giant so that he followed Megatron's lead. Then he had destroyed one of Shockwave's holograms.

DECEPTICON BASE

Megatron now regrouped from this latest attempt at treachery. In fact his first job for Bruticus was just on the top of his head, the destruction of the Autobots in Central City. How surprised they would be to see the Combaticon titan among the living. That excitement of course would be the last thing they would ever experience.

-The following events differ from the beginning of BOT-

CENTRAL CITY

The Combaticons' arrival in town was caught by Red Alert on the monitors. He found the appearance of military vehicles confusing, but Prowl was able to tell him that they were the Combaticons, whom Prowl thought he had seen destroyed.

Bruticus formed in the street though Swindle was notably distressed by Brawl in the formation process, so it is possible that Bruticus was not himself that day. Bruticus then noted a giant gun blast which ripped him apart, leaving only Swindle in any condition to operate.

Defensor lowered his gun and allowed Swindle to retreat with his comrades' pieces. For some reason he felt a deep sense of satisfaction in defeating this Decepticon combiner in a single shot. After a brief word with the humans, Defensor returned to base where an anxious Red Alert was waiting. Defensor merely gave a thumbs up.


End file.
